


Danse macabre II

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: Flowers (poetry in English) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corpses, Dancing, Love at First Sight, Necrophilia, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: A living person, a dead one. An encounter the time of a night.
Series: Flowers (poetry in English) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085174
Kudos: 1





	Danse macabre II

I have taken his bony hand in mine,  
We have danced together until dawn,  
I have stepped ten times on his long train,  
I have even forgotten for a second he was dead. 

I don't even remember the dance steps.  
He leaded - I did my best to follow.  
I embraced him under a large tree  
There were no more Gods nor mortals.

We have been in love for the whole night,  
No matter the freezing wind and the rain.  
We have talked a lot after midnight,  
Sitting together on the old well's edge. 

He had been dead for barely ten days.  
If I closed my eyes, he was still alive,  
I could feel his blood pulsing in his veins -  
It was impossible to think otherwise. 

We've loved each other so much from dusk to dawn  
And then he has gone back to his people -  
Indeed, the dance has stopped suddenly  
And the dead has let go of our hands. 

For a night I have loved him tremendously,  
This body mocking the will of heavens.  
It has been too perfect to be true -  
We're only sad and damned souls.

**Author's Note:**

> The dead lover is a he/him but the living one doesn't have a defined gender. (Hence the "other" pairing).


End file.
